


I N S O M N I A

by ethcanyoustop



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Insomnia, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethcanyoustop/pseuds/ethcanyoustop
Summary: Josh couldn't sleep. And it wasn't because of the murderer on the loose.It was always like this.When there's a knock on his door, things change, for what seem to be for the better.But he's wrong, oh so wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING TBH ON ALL CHAPTERS MAYBE?

Josh was sitting on the couch when it all started.  
  
Sleep was one of the many things he found difficult.  
One of the hardest one.  
It was 10, and he wasn't the slightest tired.  
_17 people killed this past week, investigators say it MIGHT have been the SAME person! There was a note left at each scene. Here's one of them: **Sorry, but you were one of them.** Spooky! Anyways, it's best to stay indoors and watch out if you step outside._  
He laughed at the TV.  
'Me? Go outside?'  
If anyone was getting killed, it most likely wasn't Josh.  
He switched the channel to something more entertaining as the rain pattered down on his window.  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
'Now who the heck is out in this rain?'  
Josh ignored it, no one ever visits him, they might find out they have the wrong person in a while.  
"Open up please! I-I'm being CHASED!!" The person yelled, stretching out the word 'Chased'.  
He ran to the door, opening it quick as lightning as he pulled the person in and he locked the door.  
"Fuck.. T-thank you, man!" The stranger got up and hugged Josh.  
He smelled like cigarettes, beer, wet grass, and dirt.  
Josh shook his head and said "No problem"  
"What do you mean no problem? Didn't you see those reports? 17 people dead. Hell, I might've been the 18th if you didn't let me in!" The tall brunette said with a huge smile.  
"Yeah.. Well I uh.. Are you staying for the night? Want me to set you up a place here in the living room?"  
The stranger nodded and asked where the bathroom is.  
"I'm Tyler, by the way"  
"Josh"  
Tyler laughed.  
"Thanks Josh. Wow, I'm surprised you actually let me in" He said, still giggling to himself.  
Josh raised a brow and he walked over to the closet and pulled out some pillows and blankets.  
"Of course. What was I supposed to do? Leave you out in the rain?"  
Tyler shook his head and walked into the bathroom.


End file.
